Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a holding device for a heating element and to a heater with at least one such holding device, in particular a tungsten heater.
CN 2896172 U discloses a heater for a high-temperature furnace for sintering tungsten or molybdenum. The heater is of cylindrical design and has a plurality of heating elements in the form of suspended nets. The nets are each fastened in the furnace by means of a holding device. The holding device is produced from a bevelled plate which engages around the upper end of the nets in a Y shape. A further plate is arranged between the ends of the bevelled plate, said further plate being riveted to the ends of the bevelled plate.